Starman Vol 2 0
| next = ''Starman'' #1 }} "Falling Star, Rising Son" is the title to zero issue preceding the Starman ongoing comic book series published by DC Comics. It is the first chapter in the "Sins of the Father" storyline. The story was written by James Robinson with artwork by Tony Harris and inks by Wade von Grawbadger. The cover art is a painted illustration rendered by Tony Harris. The story was colored by Gregory Wright and lettered by John Workman. It was edited by Archie Goodwin with Jim Spivey as associate editor. This issue shipped in October, 1994 and carries a cover price of $1.95 per copy (US). Synopsis David Knight inherits the mantle of Starman and patrols Opal City. He is the eldest son of Ted Knight, the original Starman who fought alongside the Justice Society of America during and after World War II. Peering down at the city from a high perch, David is shot by an unseen assassin's bullet. His body plummets down to the street below. Later, David's brother, Jack, opens up his collectibles retail outlet, Knights Past. He conducts a day's worth of business until he receives a telephone call from his father. Anguished, Ted Knight tells Jack that David is dead. Fearing that one of his old foes might try to get at him through his family, Ted took the liberty of leaving one of his old Gravity Rods in Jack's care. He tells Jack where the Gravity Rod is located and tells him to be careful. Ted leaves his observatory en route to claim David's body, when suddenly the entire building explodes. A flying piece of debris knocks Ted in the head. A short distance away, a dark-haired woman with hateful eyes watches on. Meanwhile, a tall man with dark sunglasses enters Knights Past. This is Kyle. He asks Jack a string of odd questions, then suddenly reveals that he is the one who killed David – and now he plans on killing Jack as well. Kyle withdraws a large handgun and begins firing at Jack. Jack manages to make his way into the rear section of the store where the Gravity Rod is located. He uses the rod to fly to safety but Knights Past is set on fire and destroyed. Later, Kyle meets up with the dark-haired woman, Nash – his sister. The siblings report their progress to the true architect of the evening's crimes – the Mist. Appearances * Jack Knight * Starman, David Knight * Theodore Knight * Kyle * Nash * The Mist * Morris * Zeke * None * Humans * Altered humans * Maryland :* Opal City ::* Knight Observatory ::* Knights Past ::* Fortunes & Forbidden Tales ::* Zeke's Barber Shop * Cosmic Staff * Cosmic Converter Belt * Gravity Rod * Flight Notes & Trivia * This book was first published on August 23rd, 1994. * In October of 1994, all of the existing mainstream DC Comics titles released a special "0" issue to coincide with the "Zero Hour" crossover event. The purpose of the "0" issue was to reveal a previously unknown aspect of the title character's background. DC Titles under the Vertigo imprint were largely unaffected by Zero Hour and thus, no "0" issue specials were published for them. * This issue is reprinted in the Starman: Sins of the Father trade paperback and the ''Starman Omnibus'' Vol. 1 hardcover collection. * This issue includes a two-page introduction by James Robinson. * Ted, Jack and David Knight all appeared last in ''Zero Hour: Crisis in Time'' #1. * Although this is David Knight's final appearance as a living person, he makes numerous appearances throughout the title in the afterlife as well as in "Times Past" stories. * Reference is made to Sylvester Pemberton in this issue. Sylvester was the first Star-Spangled Kid and wore a device called a Cosmic Converter Belt. The belt was based on the same technology that Ted Knight originally used on the Gravity Rod and later on the Cosmic Rod. * Nash will one day become the new Mist. * Both Zeke the barber and Morris the tattoo artist appear in several issues throughout the series. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * * * Category:Starman Vol 2 Category:1994/Comic issues Category:October, 1994/Comic issues Category:Jenette Kahn/Editor-in-Chief Category:Archie Goodwin/Editor Category:Jim Spivey/Associate editor Category:Tony Harris/Cover artist Category:Tony Harris/Cover inker Category:Tony Harris/Cover colorist Category:James Robinson/Writer Category:Tony Harris/Penciler Category:Wade Von Grawbadger/Inker Category:Gregory Wright/Colorist Category:John Workman/Letterer Category:Comic issues with crew categories Category:Comic issues with plot summaries